celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tear
Tear '''Grants Seventh Fonist, Ex-Knight of Lorelei Background Mystearica Aura Fende, known as simply Tear Grants is a seventh fonist in the world of Tales of the Abyss. She is known mainly for her composure during battle, and her cold calculating nature. Although, some have called her cold-hearted, uncaring, even heartless at one point she has a soft spot for cute things as well as a few people she grew close too along the course of her journey. It is said that Tear, along with her family are direct descendants of Yulia who came up with the "Score." This gives Tear the ability to control the seventh fonon of sound. However, unlike other seventh fonists, Tear has a rather unique ability that allows here to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn of Yulia, which in essences can render someone invincible for a certain amount of time. She was raised by Van, the commandant of the God-Generals, someone who she came to love as her brother. With his constant encouragement and her own personal goals she joined the Order of Lorelei when she was age and quickly rose into the ranks of the intelligence division. This division watches over the "Score" or the secret of Lorelei, something that has kept balance, in the world for years. The "Score" provides information regarding future events and how people should live out their daily lives. Some fanatics have taken it to the level of an obsessive religion, forces every moment of the day to be scripted out by the "Score." During her time in the intelligence division Tear was closely watched by Legretta the Quick, another God General under the command of Van. The Seventh fonist refers to Legretta as the reason she became so cold and calculating. Though Tear would never admit that to her face, because at one time she looked up to Legretta as a role model, someone she could base her own life off of. '''The Mission Tear finds out early on that Van is planning the destruction of the entire world. That gives her the only reason she needs to send herself off from the Order of Lorelei in order to pursue him. Even though Grand Maestro Mohs condoned the mission he would later deny any contact at all with Tear Grants branding her a traitor to the order. Along her quest to find the seventh fonstone in order to gain access to the Outer Lands Tear crosses through a portal in the Fabre Mansion where she finds Van training young Luke. She attacks Van without warning in attempt to stop the world's destruction before it could even start, however Luke steps in. Unknowing to Tear Luke also has the power over the Seventh Fonon and as they connect with each other a hyperresonance occurs sending them both to the Malkuth Empire. Upon waking Tear promises Luke that she will get him back home, without realizing they are in enemy territory. Heading back across the land, that Tear thinks she knows they become involved in an even greater plot that threatens to tear apart the world in not only one man's plan for domination but a conspiracy that even the brightest minds could not foretell. Standing at the end, or what could have been the end of the world, Tear breaks down, letting her emotion out finally as Luke sacrifices himself to save the World. On her knees she begs him to come back, ending with a whisper, a declaration of Love. At that moment, another rift, a portal opened up above her head, sucking her upwards, out of her own world and into the multiverse. Involvement Tear Grants, is relatively new to the multiverse, and was brought to it through a rift in time and space within her own world. She awoken in a world known as Destiny Islands. A largely abandoned world filled with both darkness, and light of the multiverse. On these islands she met up with hero, that was already part of the multiverse named X. He was on a mission to defeat someone known as Venom when he ran into Tear. Together they fought their way through heartless as they ripped through the darkness of the islands and they both fought Venom together. In the end their efforts proved nothing short of futile and they were both sucked through a rift into the multiverse proper. X and Tear were separated for a time, brought together for a brief reunion in the wing of daybreak. It was there that Tear also met a young fox, name Miles Prower, Tails for short. Tails, was kind-hearted enough to show Tear around the wing, and present with a basic room that all new members of the multiverse were guaranteed. The fox left her after finishing their tour of the wing and explaining how factions worked through an impressive slide show demonstration. Satisfied with the info presented Tear settled in and unpacked her few belongings in the room provided by Tails. After her arrival Tear lost contact with X, and has not seen Tails again. She did exploring on her own, finding the crater coliseum to test her skills, or her lack of skills in combat after arriving in the multiverse. Her first match in the coliseum led to many events afterwards. She fought Eliwood, a noble Lord from the land of Elibe, and after the battle they quickly began to trust one another. The Lord also provided her with information on the faction that she would end up joining: Noblesse Oblige. Eliwood introduced Tear to space travel, and his mentor Marcus explained the few things that the two of them had learned about the multiverse thus far, including the draining affect it has upon all its new members. Though, nervous about the space trip Tear made it through rather painlessly and arrived at Castle Crimea with Eliwood after a short journey on horseback from the landing zone. After showing her around the grounds Eliwood parted from Tear, taking Marcus along with him. In the subsequent days Tear found herself exploring the castle, meeting a few other members, without establishing any real connection with them, and journeying outside into the plains around the castle. Among the plains she journeyed to a few towns, and fought with these towns against a bandit uprising. Her absence from the castle was substantial during this time, and because of that she missed many key events. While Tear was away dealing with her own personal affairs, a member of the faction Hector was abducted by "the devil" and the whole faction went to chaos. Returning she found that Hector, along with another member Ike had been cursed, Hector the worse of the two had become evil incarnate, the opposite of the hero he once was, and Ike became the tool of a demon within a sword. During her return she ran into Eliwood, someone she had not seen oddly enough during her entire stay. Eliwood explained the circumstances the faction was under, and how "the devil" was pressing the entire faction to do his bidding. The Lord also said he would be leaving for quite some times to deal with matters in Hyrule, and to heal his best friend Hector of the curse. Left alone Tear fell off the map for a time, wandering about the plains, doing odd jobs here and there, until she decided to leave Crimea and head back to the coliseum on the moon for another bout. Boarding the ship, Tear ran into a few bandits, shy guys, and was on her way to the moon, or so she thought. Breaking out of hyper space the ship arrived, above the moon but did not land . It docked with a fleet of ships above the moon, called the Lunar Flotilla. It was here a resistance a terrible plague was being formed and because of her absence Tear had not learned about the zombie break out throughout the multiverse. When she was briefed on the situation she decided that it was best to do all she could to help in the infestation. She began to coordinate missions with the shy guys, providing tactical advice and going off on a mission of her own to the surface of the moon. Tear was sent down among a group of Mulitverse Garden Soldiers, they were cadets whom had recently graduated from the academy under Zack's advisement. No one knows exactly what happened during the mission but neither success or failure was ever reported back and Tear along with the cadets of the Multiverse Garden haven't been seen since. Most likely they were overwhelmed by zombie resistance but there are a few rumors floating around that suggests otherwise. As of right now Tear Grants is M.I.A Powers and Capabilities Being new to the multiverse Tear is not all that powerful, but she is built as a diverse spell caster. With a focus on ep, and dp, leaving hp slightly lower than normal. She relies on ep to be able to use her unique powers of the seventh fonon of sound along with other spells she has learned across the journey. Though weaker than most right now Tear can hold her own if presented with a challenge. Her main weakness is fending off physical attackers, for she is built to handle spirit energy, along with spell damage. Quotes "I am a soldier, I am the head of the Oracle Knights Intelligence division regarding the Seventh Fonon."--- Tear to Eliwood after coliseum bout. External Links *Yulia's Hymns (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters